Dark Fae
Dark Fae are a mortal species in Morpheus. Dark Fae are faeries that are corrupted by dark magic, often being faes that practice the dark arts or born with dark magical heritage. However like most dark magic users, the assumption should be avoided that dark powers automatically mean dark people. Anatomy Dark Fae differ with other faeries in a few ways. Their auras are naturally darker, and perhaps more sinister. Their wings are often jet black, and have the texture and consistency of webs. Dark Fae are weak against light magic, and tend to have an adverse affect on health and nature. A such they tend to live in dark abandoned places, or choose to abandon society altogether to live with their own kind. Personality Traits Dark Fae are generally reclusive, living in small groups or in isolation by themselves. Because they are known cannibals in many chases, most other fae shun them as unnatural and wrong, and are afraid to associate with them. Magic Ability and Powers * Dark Fae Specialise in Dark magic, and therefore work best with shadow and death magic, and unlike normal fae they can do so without adverse affects to their health. * Dark Fae still have the classic fae abilities like being able to shrink themselves and other objects into miniature sizes. Location Dark fae are found all over Morpheus, but usually in abandoned locations such as caves, old ruins or dead woods. Such places usually give off an aura of dark magic and ill intent which makes people want to avoid them. Life Cycle Birth & Childhood Dark Fae can be born of created. The created are often the result of a Fae using dark magic, corrupting their nature and making them sick. If they survive this ordeal, their magic will be poisoned and they will become more attuned to dark magic, often changing their nature and aura. Born Dark Fae are usually the result of a normal Fae and a dark magic user. They are usually better adjusted and handle the darker magic in their souls much better than the changed. Youth and Teen-Years This will vary greatly depending on the Fae's personal background and where they are from. Most Dark fae adjust due to the customs of the area in which they live. As a fae grows they learn to be able to switch from one form to the next with more ease. Adulthood In adulthood most Fae have found their place, either by themselves or with a group of others and have begun to have a better mastery of whatever magic they have chosen to specialise in. Senior Years When they are in their senior years their magic begins to spike and take complete form at its true power and mastery, however they are weakened by age, and many will use dark magic to preserve their youth, beauty and immortality. Death & Burial When a Dark Fae dies the magic corrupts what is left of their soul, and they generally either disintegrate. or become mindless husks for dark magic open to possession by spirits. Relations Dark Fae are known to be isolated from their kin for their darker magic and intent, and most especially because they must feed on the flesh of their own kin and other mortals to survive. They can be helpful when approached, but be wary, for they are crafty and clever as all fae are, but with must less harmful intent. Religion Dark Fae usually have cult worship of death Gods and other Gods of darkness, death and blood. Languages They usually speak the language of the region they are from and a more common language among the fae if they have been raised for it. Sex & Mating Procreation for a dark fae usually requires two dark fae parents, and are born like normal fae. Corrupted fae simply come into being the same as their subspecies. Diet/Feeding Dark Fae by nature are corrupted, and must feed on the life force of others to survive. They must feed on the flesh of their own kind, to gain their magic, or on the flesh of magic mortals to drain theirs, but their own kind is always the most effective. Genetic Weaknesses & Strengths Fae are strong magic users, and have a natural affinity for it. Learning it comes quickly and more naturally to them than it does other races. However they are not physically strong, and have an inherent weakness to iron. Coming into contact with it can burn or scold the skin, and if forced into the bloodstream in some way can be fatal. 'Notable Classes' Mage - Shadowmancers, Necromancers, Death Magic. Family's / Clans / Tribes Is there any famous/royal family's or tribes amongst the race? Notable Characters Notable playable characters, Link wikia profiles. History & Advancement No-one knows how the first dark fae came to pass, some claim it was a corrupted soul, lured by the promise of dark magic. Fae are by nature drawn to light magic and other such commitments, and therefore dark fae are still a rarity across Morpheus. Meta-Information The race is playable. Category:Forestkin